Fair Play
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Red John is in complete control of his newest pet. Of course he is. Complete control. Sequel to 'My Little One' Read the warnings!


I was asked for a sequel to 'My Little One' and this is what happened. I don't even know what this is, but I do know I love it!

Warnings: Murder, blood, sexual content without sex, choking. Tell me if you see more and I'll add them!

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr (I made a Tumblr!) under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Leaning back on the couch Red John lifted his tea to his lips a chuckle leaving his lips at the sight before him. He also did love watching how quickly a house could turn into a crime scene. It happened so quickly and if you did it right it would never be clean.

That wasn't going to happen this time, but it still looked beautiful. The once light blue walls were covered in lines and splatters of blood while the rest pooled on the ground beneath the now mostly dead homeowners.

It was always nice when the walls were light colored. It really allowed the red of the blood to pop. Of course it was nice on darker walls as well, but it lost something when you had to search out for the stains.

He wanted his art work front and center for anyone that walked in. It didn't matter if it was with his signature smiley face or not he wanted everyone to know that someone had come in and destroy whatever and whoever was there.

This wasn't about him though. Not this time. He might have chosen the people that needed to b slaughtered, but that was it. Okay, so they hadn't exactly _needed_ to be slaughter, but they were annoying and it was fun to watch.

The rest of life was like watching paint dry. He went through the steps only because he didn't want people to know who he was. Little things held no appeal to him outside of showing that he really was smarter than everyone.

He really needed to stop acquainting everything to paint. He knew that he needed to paint his home. It was dull though. What was the point in doing something so plain and mundane when he was who he was?

The only thing that saved him from doing meaningless labor like that was the fact that he didn't have to use his brain all that much. He could just let it wonder to wherever it wanted. Oh, the things his mind came up with when he was bored.

There was nothing like thinking of a good plot to keep his mind sharp. It didn't really matter who he was thinking about as long as he came up with something wicked to do to them. He never failed at that.

It wasn't his fault that no one could keep up with him. They all had this way of thinking inside of a very plain box. No adventure or anything. He couldn't be blamed for killing them. It wasn't as if they were alive anyway.

Well, for the most part. There were a couple of people that he had met in his life that came sort of close to his level. Of course, the wonderfully 'good' Patrick Jane was one of them. How he loved having the faux-psychic under his thumb.

He squirmed and cracked so beautifully. Especially when he saw exactly what Red John was doing and had no way of stopping him. Which was pretty much every thing that he ever showed the man he was linked to.

The only other person that came close was the man in front of him. Something that had come as a shock to him. That had been a pleasant surprise. It wasn't often that anyone could shock him now and days.

Yes, he had been more than impressed by the man and everything that he was. Or everything that he could do. He had known that the man would be an asset. The thing he hadn't realized was just how good the man would be at whatever was put in front of him.

When he had first started his empire he had known that at some point in time he would need a right hand. Well, maybe need was a strong word. He would want a right hand. It had taken him years to find someone that he liked.

Kimball Cho was everything that he had wanted and more. He was strong both mentally and physically. He was willing to do what had to be done without question. And, when it came down to it, Red John didn't have to stop and explain things.

He loved when a plan fell into place perfectly. And perfect was exactly what it was. Especially since the man had only been working for him for a few months. He was a the quickest study he had ever worked with and he loved to please. Oh, how he loved to please.

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine as he thought about how easy it was to order the man around. He went so willingly. All he had to do was point in a direction and the man was like an arrow. He never missed.

In the dark parts of his mind that even he refused to go he knew that something was different about the ex-agent. He had known that before he took him, but he had pushed those thoughts away. He had his right hand and nothing was going to stand in his way.

It never occurred to him to think of why things would be different. Even now he didn't put that much time into thinking about it. It didn't matter anyway. He had what he wanted and that was the only thing that mattered.

Once he opened the door that everyone else padlocked for Kimball the man went off like a rocket. Watching him work was like watching poetry in motion. Every move that he made and every word that he spoke. It was… Perfect.

Which brought him back to the scene in front of him. Since joining him Kimball had had to relearn everything that he was. It hadn't taken long for that to happen, but it wasn't as if either of them were complaining.

Anyway, he had wanted to learn the insides of the younger man and the easiest way to do that was to watch him. So he gave him a couple to kill and sat back. It wasn't as if anyone could blame him for wanting to simply watch the man be as lethal as possible.

Licking his lips he watched as the Korean pulled the knife out of his victim once more adding more blood to the walls and floor. It wasn't often he picked that weapon, but he looked good with it in his hands.

Especially when he was done and covered in blood and sweat. His chest heaving from the force it took to trap who he was after and then plunge the knife into the victims body. It was quite the workout.

"Little One," Red John cooed before the younger man could do anything else.

Instantly Kimball dropped his hand to his side and looked over at him. The dark brown eyes were filled with such a look of lust that the killer had to force himself not to squirm in his seat. That would not be good.

It wasn't often that he got to see real emotion on the man's face. Out of all the habits that he had forced Kimball to break that wasn't one of them. Not being able to be read was a good thing in their line of work.

"Sir?" Kimball questioned confused.

"Come along," the killer ordered climbing to his feet.

The ex-agent looked back at the dying man in his arm before giving a short nod and letting him go. A muffled cry fell from the victims lips as Kimball stepped on his hand breaking it as he made his way to his bosses side.

Even as he came over thought it was easy to see that that the man didn't want to leave, but he didn't fight. He was a good little soldier following orders. A quick twist of something that the killer couldn't identify shot through him at that.

He pushed it away once more. He could deal with it when he was alone. Or not at all. Unless something happened to make that feeling a risk than it was perfectly fine for him to ignore it completely. Like he did with the rest of his emotions.

The men walked to a waiting car outside of the house. Normally it wasn't what he would do, but there wasn't another house around for miles. No one was going to even know they were there. He loved small towns.

It also meant that there was no one around to see the fact that one of them was covered in blood. Red was a good color on Kimball and it would be at least two hours before the man was able to wash the smell of death from him.

Sending a quick text for clean up he climbed into the drivers seat and waited for the man. It took another beat before Kimball was sitting next to him eyes locked on the empty road in front of them.

Without looking at the man he started the car and began the journey home. If it had been anyone else they would have had to get home on their own or with whatever people he had sent with them. He didn't want anyone to be around Kimball though. The man was his and his alone.

Everything was quiet for awhile. Neither of them were truly talkative, especially after a kill. The only noise that was made was Kimball moving in his seat. It was as if he couldn't get comfortable where he was.

That was not something that happened often. Actually that was something that never happened. The ex-agent was a soldier. He was trained to be still. If he was squirming than there was something wrong.

"Kimball," Red John spoke calmly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sir," the man responded going still.

"Ah, don't lie to me, Little One. I don't like lies."

He thought that the threat was clear in his voice, but for the first time Kimball didn't jump to his command. Letting his confusion be masked by anger he looked over he saw the brown eyes staring at him.

It was a blatant show of disrespect. Something that he never thought he'd have to deal with from the younger man. Clenching his jaw he pulled over to the side of the road and cut the engine. Something was going on and he needed to find out what.

Turning back to the man he readied himself to get the ex-agent to talk. Before he could say anything a strong hand cupped the back of his head. Lips descended onto his own making his eyes widen slightly.

The kiss was nothing more than a peck really, but it was enough to stop his brain from functioning at all. Then it was over and Kimball was out of the car the door slamming shut behind him leaving Red John in silence.

For a moment he sat there trying to figure out what had happened. It was rare that anyone could do that to him. He was in perfect control all of the time. He had to be. If someone was taking that control away then they didn't last long.

It was Kimball though. The man was… With a deep breath he got out of the car and started toward him. He was leaning against the tree not far away staring at the sky as if he hadn't just kissed the killer.

"What was that?" Red John demanded angrily.

"A kiss," Kimball offered sounding calmer than he had any right to be.

"Why?"

"Why kiss you? Because you wanted I wanted to."

"Don't lie."

Kimball dropped his eyes and looked at the killer. It was that perfect peace that the man always carried right before he struck. He never thought he'd see that look directed at him. Suddenly he wondered if everything had been a game.

Was it possible that after all these months the younger man had been playing him? Was he still working for CBI? Was the rest of his 'team' going to run up and drag him away ruining everything that he had built?

It was easy enough to brush that thought away. With everything that Kimball had done over their time together there was no chance he was still a cop. He just had no idea what it was that the man could be.

"Don't lie to me," Red John repeated taking a step forward, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you love me," Kimball offered his voice emotionless, "Because I love you."

For a moment the two of them stood there in silence letting his words wash over them. While Red John had never truly thought about it he knew that the younger man was right. Wasn't that a terrifying thought?

He was Red John. He was a serial killer that had the police force eating out of the palm of his hand. He didn't do love. So why was it that the ex-agent's words made so much sense to him once they were said aloud?

Grabbing the side of the younger man's face Red John drug him forward. The pain was clear in the dark eyes and it only made him tighten his grip. He had the sudden urge to hit the man. To make him bleed and beg for him to stop. He hadn't felt that towards Kimball before.

Yes, he had hurt the man before. That had been for a reason though. He had to break the person that the government had been built. He needed the real Kimball Cho that had been long since been hidden behind rules and regulations.

Ones that had taken all of the beauty and wonder that his dark little mind could unleash on the world and buried it. It had been for Kimball's own good and he knew that the younger man was grateful for that.

He had shown the man what he could have. If in the end he got a right hand man out of the deal than he was all for it. Especially when the man looked as good as Kimball. He was never supposed to be more than that though. Red John couldn't afford to have anyone that close to him.

"You think I _love_ you?" Red John spat out.

"I know you love me," he replied never wavering.

"Do you? You think you know me so well? Tell me then, are these 'feelings' supposed to change anything?"

"No."

"No? Then what, pray tell, were you expecting to happen?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You weren't hoping that I'd push you against that tree? That I'd spin you around and push into your little hole. That I'd completely take you over?"

He watched as the brown eyes dilated at the words and realized that he was now pressed against the younger man. It wouldn't take much to lean forward and feel those lips against his once more. It was, on the other hand, defeat what he was saying.

"I want whatever you'll give me," Kimball offered his voice barely over a whisper, "I also don't expect you to do anything."

"Is that right?" Red John snorted a mocked grin coming to his lips, "Tell me, why do you 'love' me?"

"Because you freed me. You saw who I was and instead of locking me away you showed me a different path."

"So you love what I gave you. Not me."

The younger man blinked a few times before his hand came up to wrap around the killers wrist. His grip was strong as he slowly pulled Red John's hand away from his face. The man couldn't help but swallow roughly at the treatment.

No one acted this way around him. They knew that he was stronger than him. That he could destroy them without a single thought. So why was he letting Kimball do so? There was no reason for him to not be fighting the man.

"I expect nothing from you," Kimball stated calmly, "I want nothing that you won't give willingly."

"What are you doing?" he questioned clenching his jaw.

"Explaining. I'm falling for you because I feel like myself. I feel as if I'm not pretending to be anyone I'm not anymore."

"That doesn't mean..."

"I know what you did to me and I know how it would seem to any police officer or psychologist. The one thing that they're missing, that you're missing, is that I'm not afraid of you."

"That's very stupid of you, Little One. I could kill you without blinking."

Nodding his head Kimball pressed a gentle kiss to the killer's wrist before wrapping it around his throat. It was an awkward angle, but he felt the younger man putting pressure on his grip until his breath get caught in his throat.

The beautiful face grew red with each passing second, but neither of them let go. He didn't know if he loved the sight in front of him or he hated it. It didn't wan it to end just yet though. Neither did Kimball from the way he looked.

Nails dug into the back of his hand as the mouth fell open. Slowly Kimball let his hand fall away from the older man's, but the grip didn't loosen. If anything now that he was in full control he tightened around the throat.

"Kimball," Red John whispered pressing their bodies together fully.

Brown eyes rolled back in the ex-agent's head his breathing coming out in half gasps. Tears started to stream down his face as he lost more and more air. It wouldn't be long before the younger man was no longer breathing at all. All Red John had to do was hold on a little longer.

That was when Kimball started to fight. A pained noise tried to escape his throat only to be cut off. His legs kicked out as his free hand came up to latch onto the killer's side. For the first time Red John realized how much pain he was causing someone… Someone he cared about.

Gasping he pulled away fully needing to get space between the two of them. The younger man sank to the ground gasping for air while Red John did the exact same thing from where he was standing.

It should have been easy to kill the man. He was a serial killer after all. This was what he did. This was what he had based his whole life around. The man was a good right hand, but other than that he shouldn't have meant a thing.

"What have you done?" Red John asked not looking at the man.

"The same thing you did," Kimball responded his voice weak and broken, "I showed you what the world wanted you to hide."

"The world never..."

"I showed you what you wanted to hide. You care about me. Not just what I can do for you, but me and me alone."

Slowly the younger man climbed to his feet and shakily moved to stand in front of the killer. They stared at each other for a moment both challenging the other. No one had ever been stupid enough to do that before.

Without thinking Red John reached out and pulled Kimball into a kiss. It didn't last long but it felt as if everything had changed from their first one. He had no idea if that was good or not. He didn't even know if he wanted to find out.

"I'm still your boss," the older man stated trying to sound firm.

"Of course," Kimball answered making his way to the car, "You lead. I follow."


End file.
